Words May Move
by BrookenLucas12
Summary: “I’m not.” He repeats himself. Maybe she didn’t hear him the last time. Alternate ‘I’m sorry I kissed you’ scene. JackKate. Oneshot. Takes place during 2x19, S.O.S.


**Author's Note: **We've gotten hardly any Jack and Kate this season, although the last episode did give me the tiniest bit of hope. I thought I'd write a little good ole' Jate for all the wonderful Jate-ers out there. I hope you enjoy.

**Spoilers**: Up until S.O.S, but not very many. None at all for season three or late season two.

**Summary: **"I'm not." He repeats himself. Maybe she didn't hear him the last time. Alternate 'I'm sorry I kissed you' scene. Jack/Kate. One-shot. Takes place during 2x19, S.O.S.

**Words May Move**

"I'm sorry I kissed you."

She's not entirely sure why she says it. Maybe she's annoyed at him. It's not fair that he can be mad at her for not telling him about what she and Claire found, when he never told her about Henry, or whatever his name really is. She doubts it, though. Kate's never really been one for cruel revenge. Especially when it's not true.

Maybe she has nothing else to say, and well, she _did_ kiss him, and it isn't like either of them has made a move since, so an apology is probably necessary.

She can't read his expression forever, and she is surprised when, after what seems like a million hours of silence, he turns to look at her and says, "I'm not."

Her heart rate picks up, and she watches Jack, completely unsure of how she can rightfully answer _his_ answer. He bows his head - obviously disappointed because he has yet to get a reply from her - and swallows hard.

"I'm not." He repeats himself. Maybe she didn't hear him the last time.

"I-" Kate's voice falters, and she turns back towards the fire, allowing its bright colors and heat to provide her with the smallest amount of warmth.

Her insides are screaming at her. All kinds of things. She's not really confused anymore, but she's not really sure she wants to let her guard down just yet. He too turns towards the fire, a deflated look forming on his features.

Oh, screw pride.

"Me either," She finds that she laughs as she says it. "I - I felt like it'd be polite to say I was, though."

He smiles as well, a wave of relief washing over his face. He runs a hand over his shaven head, and their eyes never leave each other.

She's not really sure what she should say next, or if she should just kiss him. After a moment, she decides that she already kissed him first, and now it's his turn.

Jack stares awkwardly at her, obviously unsure of what he should do as well. If he wasn't so cute, she'd probably be annoyed.

"I knew when I first met you. When we first crashed," He explains, and she feels a blush rising in her cheeks. She's never been too good at listening to these kinds of 'I-love-you" speeches.

For the first time since she's met him, he actually seems shy to voice his opinions. "You were - _are _- unlike anyone I've ever met before."

He swallows again. "This is - you probably think I'm an idiot.."

"No, no!" She insists, leaning closer. "Of course not."

Jack runs his palms over his jeans, and she assumes his hands are sweating, which she can't help but find absolutely adorable. Clearly, the doctor hasn't exactly ever had to win girls over.

"I just wasn't sure if you.. I mean, I thought maybe Sawyer-"

She puts a hand up to interrupt him. "Sawyer and me are friends at the most. He's an okay guy if you get to know him."

"I know. For a while there it just seemed like you and him were together."

"Kind of like you and Ana-Lucia." She counters with a smile.

He laughs, defeated.

"I thought maybe I'd lost you."

Kate quirks an eyebrow. "So you thought you had me."

Jack grins boyishly, shrugging slightly. "You _did_ kiss me, Kate."

She looks down at the ground, blushing profusely. It was true, she _had_ kissed him. And honestly, she hadn't even known if he'd had feelings for her then. Of course, it had been fairly obvious, but still, she wasn't sure.

But just like he'd said before, she had not regretted kissing him in the least bit. She had enjoyed it, and then for some reason had felt guilty for enjoying it. But as always, as she had pulled away, Jack's expression had been completely unreadable. And doing what she'd done best, Kate had fled and attempted to forget the kiss completely.

Now, though, as she blushes and bits her lip and twirls her hair around her finger, she feels glued to her spot. There is no reason for her to be running.

With a new found confidence, she turns to look at him. "Yeah, but you never kissed me."

He eyes her for a few seconds before slowly reaching towards her, holding her face in one hand, and her own hand in his other. He lowers his lips to hers, and she can't stop herself from smiling as she eagerly kisses him.

She kisses him with a familiar longing, and when they pull away, they rest their foreheads together, panting heavily.

"Kate, I-"

The sound of one person's heavy footsteps are heard from around, and both stand. Jack steps in front of Kate protectively, his hand resting on the loaded gun in the back of his pants.

Michael stumbles out of the forest, surprising them both. As he sputters and coughs for breath, both Kate and Jack run towards him, attempting to help him up.

"It's going to be okay," Jack promises Michael.

Somehow, Kate feels as if he's addressing her.

And somehow - she's not entirely sure why - she can't help but think he's right.


End file.
